starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Extremidad
thumb|right|280px|El brazo de un aqualish, cortado por un sable de luz. Las extremidades, o miembros, eran apéndices importantes en los cuerpos orgánicos, y también se podían encontrar en los cuerpos mecánicos de los droides. Las extremidades principales incluyen las piernas, brazos, manos, pies, dedos de manos y pies y, en algunos casos, las alas. Las extremidades a menudo eran frágiles y podrían perderse, como al ser golpeadas por un sable de luz; Darth Vader perdió todas sus extremidades en el transcurso de las Guerras Clon, por lo que fueron reemplazadas por prótesis cibernéticas.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Apariciones *''Tarkin'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Rebel Rising'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * * * *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' * *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' * *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Join the Resistance '' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Chewie and the Porgs}} Fuentes * *Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Anatomía